


Babysitting

by lenaJ



Series: Scorpion OneShot Walter/Paige. Saison 1 [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaJ/pseuds/lenaJ
Summary: Quand Paige ramène un bébé au garage, les choses se compliquent pour la Team Scorpion.Scène se situant courant saison 1





	Babysitting

_\- Bonjour_ ! dit Paige d’un ton enjoué en entrant au garage, chargée de tous les côtés.

Mais l’équipe la remarqua à peine, tous occupés chacun de leur côté. Seul Sylvester maugréa un bonjour. Même Ralph la laissa, après avoir déposer sur la table le sac qu’il tenait pour aider sa mère, pour courir voir Walter et découvrir sur quoi il travaillait.

_\- Houhou ! J’apprécierais un peu d’aide !_ fit-elle exaspérée, bien que légèrement car elle commençait à avoir l’habitude de leur manque de « sociabilité ».

Cette phrase fut une alerte pour Walter et il abandonna ce qu’il faisait pour se dépêcher de la délester des sacs qu’elle tenait à la main gauche pendant qu’elle posait sur la table un cosy qu’elle tenait à sa droite.

Walter eut un vif mouvement de recul.

_\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?_

_\- Ca s’appelle un bébé Walter !_ le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

Ces mots lui donnèrent enfin l’attention de tout le monde et le reste de l’équipe s’approcha aussi pour venir voir ce nouvel élément de leur environnement.

_\- Oui ça je sais !_ répondit Walter avec arrogance. _Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?_

_\- C’est un cas d’urgence !_ tenta-t-elle de se justifier. Car elle était consciente que même si ce n’était pas un travail des plus communs, c’était tout de même son lieu travail. _C’est la fille de ma voisine ! Son mari s’est gravement blessé au bras avec son taille-haie et ils sont partis d’urgence à l’hôpital. Elle ne peut pas s’occuper de Lilly._

Happy faisait une moue dégoutée en regardant Sylvester et Toby penchés sur la petite fille à lui faire des grimaces et des chatouilles. Devant l’air perplexe de Walter, Paige continua :

_\- Ca s’appelle de l’empathie Walter. Aider les autres. C’est ce qu’on fait tous les_

_jours non ? Et puis je n’ai que des relances de factures à faire aujourd’hui. Je pense pouvoir gérer les deux._

Et elle lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d’un clin d’œil pour signifier que leur discussion était close. Elle se fraya un chemin entre Toby et Sylvester pour reprendre le cosy et se dirigea vers son bureau. Walter se résigna et tout le monde retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

 

* * *

_\- Ahhh Paige je t’en supplie fais-là taire !_ fit Toby, les mains sur les oreilles. _Ca fait un quart d’heure qu’elle braille j’en peux plus._

_\- Je sais Toby, je suis désolée. Elle a faim !_ dit-elle comme une évidence et un peu exaspérée, pendant qu’elle préparait le biberon. _Est-ce que quelqu’un peut la prendre pour essayer de la calmer en attendant ?_ dit-elle en désignant le biberon. _Ce ne sera pas long j’arrive tout de suite._

L’équipe se regarda tour à tour.

_\- Ah non ! Il est hors de question que je touche à ça !_ fit Happy d’un ton ferme qui n’incitait pas à répliquer et elle retourna s’occuper d’une voiture, un clé à molette dans la main.

Les regards convergèrent alors vers Sylvester et il commença à paniquer :

_\- Les probabilités que je la fasse tomber sont de 0,6%, celles de me faire vomir dessus 53%, sur les chaussures 18% et celles qu’elle augmente mon anxiété et donc qu’elle la ressente et qu’elle pleure encore plus de 266% !!_ dit-il en criant presque sur ce dernier chiffre largement exagéré.

_\- Bon ça va Sylvester, laisse tomber !_ lui dit Walter pour le rassurer et il se tourna alors vers Toby.

_\- Alors là n’y compte même pas !_ répliqua ce dernier. _Tu sais combien cette veste en cuir m’a couté ?_

_\- Tu n’as qu’à l’enlever !_ répondit Walter comme une évidence.

_\- Hinhin !_ fit Toby accompagné d’une négation de la tête avant de courir à l’arrière du garage de peur de se faire retenir et même rattraper.

Walter se retrouva alors seul et fit un mouvement circulaire de la tête pour chercher une solution pour échapper à cette situation. Il vit alors Ralph qui jouait sur Proton Arnold. L’idée lui vint à l’esprit mais elle s’échappa aussitôt. Non il n’avait pas le choix il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Il s’approcha alors d’un pas hésitant auprès du bébé en lissant sa cravate pour se redonner confiance. Il fit le tour de la table où était posé la petite fille qui pleurait toujours, se rapprocha d’elle les mains sur les oreilles les yeux plissés comme pour l’inspecter, la renifler même, puis s’en éloigna presque aussitôt en faisant non de la tête pour signifier qu’il avait changer d’avis.

De loin Paige, qui voyait son manège, s’empêcha de s’esclaffer. Elle jeta un œil rapide sur le biberon en train de chauffer dans le chauffe-biberon et décida d’aller porter secours à son patron.

_\- Aurais-tu peur d’un bébé, Mr 197 qui n’a peur de rien ?_

Pour toute réponse, Walter la regarda d’un air confus et vexé et elle émit un petit rire. Elle prit la petite fille délicatement dans ses bras et la tendit vers Walter mais elle cru lire de la panique dans ses yeux.

_\- Viens ! Elle va pas te manger je te le promets. Même si elle est affamée._

Était-ce ces mots qui le rassurèrent ou une fierté de mâle ? Toujours est-il qu’il finit par se rapprocher et prit enfin le bébé que Paige lui mit dans les bras.

_\- Tiens-bien la tête surtout ! J’arrive tout de suite c’est bientôt prêt !_

Walter ne se souvenait plus s’il s’était déjà senti aussi crispé et mal à l’aise de sa vie. Mais il eut l’idée d’essayer de la bercer un peu, il l’avait vu faire dans un film. Soudain il ne l’entendit plus pleurer et en baissant les yeux s’aperçut que Lilly s’était saisi de sa cravate et l’avait mise à sa bouche.

Walter eut un éclair de sentiment qu’il ne reconnut pas. Était-ce de la tendresse ? Il n’eut pas le loisir d’approfondir plus cette question car Paige s’approchait avec le biberon à la main et lui tendit.

\- _Tu veux lui donner ?_ demanda-t-elle gentiment d’un air attendri (chez elle c’était clair). _Elle t’a adopté on dirait !_

\- _Ah non ça va !_ _Le deal c’était qu’on la prenne pour la calmer pendant que tu préparais le biberon. Elle est calmée, le biberon est prêt, ma mission est terminée !_ dit-il en tendant le bébé à Paige qui la reprit non sans un rire qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Walter.

Elle s’assit dans un fauteuil et donna enfin son biberon à la petite qui téta goulument avec des gémissements de plaisir.

_\- Tu me la donneras je la laverai_!

Walter était tellement absorbé par le spectacle de Paige et du bébé qu’il ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- _Ta cravate !_ dit-elle comme une évidence en désignant le morceaux de tissu plein de bave.

\- _Ah oui !_ dit-il complétement ailleurs.

A ce moment précis, il se moquait de cette cravate comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. Regarder le visage radieux de Paige, son sourire jusqu’au oreilles, ses mimiques d’adoration et écouter sa voix ridicule qui parlait au bébé, la voir si heureuse, c’est ça qui à cet instant était devenu le centre de son monde.

Une autre émotion montait en lui. Comme une vague de chaleur qui partait de son ventre, ses tripes. Une envie ? Qu’un jour… ? Cette idée lui sembla tellement absurde qu’il se ressaisit en un éclair et tourna les talons pour retourner enfin à sa fusée sur laquelle il travaillait. Retourner à son monde de sciences, de calculs et de logique. Celui qu’il comprenait. Et qui faisait bien moins peur.

 


End file.
